


Spread Your Wings and Soar

by handelgamer



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Multi, buckle up everyone I have no clue where I am going with this, lots of character and relationship tags to be added, yet another duck turning human fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: A story's start is a (un)happy accident.Once upon a time, there was a Duck. The Duck had ended out a story, and was to live out her days in peace. But then one day, a Raven chanced to meet her path, asking questions. "Who are you? How are you? What is your heart's desire?" It was then that the Duck realized the story she thought was ended was far from done with her.





	Spread Your Wings and Soar

Within the fog of the early morning, a Prince danced upon a lake. A duck, swimming upon the reeds, managed to spot him.

 

“The Prince,” she sighed a dreamy sigh. “He’s so handsome.”

 

It was then that she noticed that it wasn’t just the Prince dancing.

 

“Oh that’s right! The Prince became a Prince again. And Rue got to be his Princess.” The little duck smiled as she watched the two perform a pas de deux. They were so beautiful together and the dance was so pretty. The little duck was glad to see them dance together like this. But then, what was this sadness on Rue’s face? She slowed the dance, drawing it to an early conclusion to go and...turn towards the little duck.

 

“Do you want to dance too, Duck?”

 

Huh? There was no way for a duck like her to dance like that. Besides she-

 

“Duck! Duck!”

 

Fakir? The duck was stricken by a sudden fear. Where was he? Why was he calling for her? He seemed so scared.

 

“Fakir? Fakir!” The duck quacked loudly. “Fakir!”

 

And then the Duck awoke, falling out of her nest.

 

 

Another morning had risen within Goldcrown Town. The lake was shimmering with mid-morning light. A bright blue day and the sky looked so inviting again. Duck stretched her wings. Time to see how far she could fly today.

 

A running start and a few flaps and into the air she went! Now to see if she could clear the wall into the town today...

 

“Oh dear! Be careful Miss Duck!” cried out Java, the songbird, as she flew by.

 

“You remember what happened last time!” Teal said.

 

“I’ll do it this time! Just you wait” Duck shouted behind her. Last time her wings gave out on her just as she about to cross over. Fakir was so worried. But this time! This time she’d make it over the wall. 

 

It was within sight! Now to just push that extra effort up and flap as hard as she could and almost...there! She made it! She managed to fly into town! Her wings began to protest and so she scanned for any building to land on. The church in the middle of town? That was the highest point. Slowly she let herself glide on over in that direction.

 

It was then that Duck spotted a lone raven, sitting on the chruch ledge. Was- did somehow the Raven come back? No that couldn’t be it, right? Mytho and Rue defeated the Raven. So this was just a normal raven. Right?

 

Her wings wouldn’t take too much more though, and so the Duck landed not too far away from the raven, who was looking at her curiously. “Strange seeing a little duckling such as yourself away from her mother. And flying like that!”

 

Huh? Mother? Duck was hit with a sudden realization that she didn’t even remember if she had one. “Oh uh, um, I live by myself out towards the lake not far from here. Anyway, I’m Duck!”

 

“Raven, I guess.” The Raven said. “You should be careful flying like that. Some sort of predator will snatch you up and eat you.”

 

“Well uh, um...” Duck really wasn’t certain how to respond to that. Ravens didn’t eat ducks, she knew that.

 

The Raven sighed, noticing Duck’s confusion. “Sorry. I’m just passing by and yet everyone in this town seems to dislike me. I even got a shoe thrown at me!”

 

“Oh uh, there was this tale, called the Prince and the Raven and the Raven in that story was mean and wanted to eat hearts and stuff.”

 

“Hmm. If I were to eat a heart, it certainly wouldn’t be of a living person, I’ll tell you that much,” the Raven said with a hearty caw.

 

“You are really scary, aren’t you?” Duck said.

 

The Raven gave a small shrug. “If people want to think I am, then I might as well act it, right?”

 

“But you should do what you want to do!”

 

The Raven shrugged again. “I don’t plan on staying too long around here anyway. But what do you want, Miss has-no-family Duck?”

 

“Hey now! I’ve got Fakir! And...and there are lots of birds around here to talk to!”

 

“Who is this Fakir then?”

 

“Fakir is my friend. He comes by the lake every day to see me! He made a promise to stay with me and so he has!”

 

“...I don’t see anyone but us two though?”

 

“Well, it’s not the right time! It’s only morning now and he comes to see me after his school and ballet class! Oh speaking of which, I wanted to go see him during that class today. Since I can now fly freely around town! I’ll see you later, Miss Raven!”

 

Duck flew off, not noticing the Raven watching her intently as she went.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I have no idea where this is gonna end up. I'll do my best to avoid tragedy though!


End file.
